Stuck in the Attic
by 8oHeartz
Summary: The world only had eyes for the twinswholived. No one cared for the other child shoved up in the attic and forgotten. That was until Draco comes to watch his distant cousin film the life of the Potters and finds himself lost in deep green eyes.
1. Chapter 1

Well this the first story I have written in several years. I have been wanting to do write a 'Harry is ignored' story so I'm happy i finally got around to it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but i do own Nakisha and Brent.

Stuck in the Attic

"This is Nakisha, reporting for the all new Wizard's Network. Bring you the latest news, gossip, and entertainment; Muggle style." Nakisha flipped her deep brown curls over her shoulder as she smile at the camera pointed at her. She turned slightly to her right, thinking it her better side, and continued to talk; always cautious of her perfect looks and what made them shine at their best " We are here at the luxurious Potter Mansion to interview our Minister of Magic and, of coarse, the twins-who-lived. Over the next hour we will dive into the dazzling life of our leaders and our heros." The red-light over the camera flashed off has the reporter finished her intro.

"Perfect as usual, Nakisha." The cameraman, Brett, said to the woman; who nodded in annoyance, to busy touching up her make in a small compact.

"Did you expect anything less?" The tone was snotty; Nakisha Fay, distant cousin to Lucius Malfoy, did not associate herself with the help. "Lets move in and have a have our little talk with the Potters and make sure they know EXACTLY what I want and what I don't."

"Yes ma'am." Following the Nakisha up the stairs, leading to the front door, Brett hung back to ogle at his partner for the assignment. Nakisha may be a complete bitch but she sure was easy on the eyes.

James smiled at the reported seated on one of the many chairs in the library. Lily sat to his left and the twin had draped themselves over another, closer Nakisha.

"So Miss Fay what exactly are you wanting to get while you're here."

"James, may I call you James? And you must call me Nakisha." Nakisha fluttered her fake lashes at the Minister.

"Yes... Nakisha." Lily raised an eyebrow at the reporter, as James replies, warning her off of her husband.

"Well, James, we want to give our viewers a look into the real world of the minister; by real I mean expensive. I want to show as a real man's man, Your wife as the perfect Hogwart's sweetheart, and the twins just need to be there normal, heroic, selves." Twin grins were shot at the reporter at her last comment.

"Are you going to make us look stuck up, Miss Fay?" Eyes swirled to focus on Lily as she spoke; a small smile sat her pretty face as she focused on Nakisha.

"No, I'm going to make you look like royalty." Lily seemed fine with this answer before she told the reporter that they better start, if they want to get done by an considerate time. Smiling Nakisha gestured at the Brett to turn the camera on. Fumbling with the camera for a moment he soon held up a thumbs up and Nakisha turned and smiled at the blinking red light.

"I am here with the amazing Potter family. I would naturally assumed that everyone knows who these magnificent people. But for those sad individuals who have been stuck under a rock I will introduce them. First we have our minister, James Potter." The camera turned quickly to the handsome smiling man with the mess black hair. "And his lovely wife Lily Evans-Potter." The camera moved again to focus on Lily, taking in her bright red hair and vibrant green eyes. "And lastly we have the famed Potter Twins, Leon and Jackson." The camera jerked one last time to the twins, who were identical to their father, except for the red hair and green eyes.

A small figure gazed out the wind in the attic. Sounds from the house below echoed up and into the room, giving birth to ghost voice that filled the nightmares of children. Harry Potter was silently as he sat on the floor in his attic room. Foot steps echoed up harshly to his pale ear, followed quickly by the sounds of voices talking passionately about the houses history. The room could barely be called a suitable room for a sixteen-year-old; there was only a rickety old bed and a dresser that was missing half its legs to decorate the room. There was nothing personal; no family pictures, no loving toys, no nothing to show that anyone had ever lived there. It was as if the child had simply been stuck up there like a broken toy, no longer worth fixing or playing with.

There was very few people who knew that there was no Potter Twins, only triplets. Fifteen years ago, when the triplets were one, the twins were declared the saviors of the wizarding world. The pair had radiated of dark energy and each had identical scars of snakes on the left side of their neck. It was that day that the triplets became only twins, Harry was pushed into the dark; to grow up alone and cold. No one had ever thought to look at the youngest child who had silent while his brothers cried, if they had they would have seen the dark energy vanishing into the lightening scar on his forehead.

Well that is chapter one. I would love it if you would review and give me some input on what I can do better on.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I'm going to try and watch my grammer. I hated grammer in school so I tend to struggle a little bit with it. Plus I'm a coma and semi-colon whore. That means either I used to many or I won't use enough because I know I will use to many. Well, I love you all!! Here is the next chapter, hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Stuck in the Attic

"I have good and bad news." Nakisha tapped her acrylic nails on the breakfast table Her looks were perfect; long lean body clothed in an expensive silk dressed, devoid of straps and showed off perfectly tan shoulders. There was not a hair out of place or a shade of make-up wrongly placed. Her haunting grey eyes flashed over the family as they were inhaling large batches of eggs, toast, bacon, ham, and bagels.

"Bad news?"Eggs went flying from Leon's mouth as he asked, his eyes never leaving his over flowing plate. Jackson nodded in agreement, bring his green eyes up for the barest of seconds to take in the reporter before diving back down to his briefly ignored food.

"Excuse my family, I have been starving them for the past ten years." Lily shot a glare at her husband and sons, before returning her heavy gaze to the reporter. "What is the bad news?"

"We cannot do the hour special." An instant whine rose up from the Potter men, their food temporarily abandoned, there eyes glued to the reporter nibbling on a piece of dry toast.

"Why?" The twin's voice melded to together as they spoke at once with matching tones.

"There is just too much. I called the producers this morning and they all agree that there is no way to squeeze all the footage into a single hour show. So they have decided that they would like to make this a mini-series; the amount of episodes is still being determine." A trademark Malfoy smirk was now planted on the lovely features of Nakisha; her gazed looked on the shocked and amazed expressions of the Potter family. The silence was soon broken by the twins whooping in excitement.

"Were going to be tv stars!" Answered Jackson, standing up and dancing around the dinning hall.

"I take it you approve." An elegant eyebrow was raise while the reporter talked.

"Perfect." James smiled at the woman before reaching out to squeeze his wives delicate hand.

"There is only one more thing. To catch all the wonderful moments I am bringing in another reporter and cameraman. And I decided that since this is going to be a show about a family I wanted my own family to be involved. So my cousin, Draco Malfoy, will be joining us here." There was silence then. The Potters just sat in their expensive seat; except for Jackson who had frozen mid-dance, with food piled high on lavish plates, gawking at the smiling woman. They waited and waited for her to laugh and say she was just joking; that she wasn't going to bring the mortal enemy of the twins into their own house. The laughter never came.

"Meard, are you there?" The voice was soft and light as it floated through the bright kitchen. A short house elf dresses in a Iris pillowcase turned around. The small elf's large blue eyes widen as they took in the small form of Harry that had entered the Potter's kitchen.

"Little Master, what can Meard do for you?" Meard's voice crackled like fall leaves; crisp and warm.

"I was wondering if I could get a few slices of toast or a bagel." Now seated on a low stool, Harry smiled at his only friend. Meard had been the one to take care of him when his parents and forgotten him. She was not a normal house elf; she was smart. Meard held an acute understanding of wizards and how they lived. With her loving care Harry had grown-up with the need knowledge to survive in the wizarding world, plus much more.

"Right away Little Master." The elf was off gathering food, much more then just toast or a bagel. Harry watched with a sigh; he wasn't very hungry. The only reason he even stop to get food was that his friend worried he she didn't see him eat at least three meals a day. He had rather spent his time diving through the many book cases of the manner, learning ancient magic, that was better left forgotten.

Blinking himself back to reality, Harry found a high pile of food growing in front of him.

"I can't eat all this." Shaking her small pointed head Meard pushed a fork into Harry's hand.

"Little Master is much to little. Needs food to put weight on and not get sick." Meard shot Harry a stern look, warning him that he better attempt to put a dent in the pile in front of him, before she wandered back to her task as in the kitchen; vanishing in the large crowd of other kitchen elves.

"Fine." Mumbling the word Harry to a cautious bite of the steaming pile. The food was undoubtably good and it warmed the ignore child to know that someone, if only a house elf cared for his well being.

"Dear cousin,

You're coming to help me. I do not care if you feel that your time is better spent lazing about the manor or riding you over evolved twig. I need another reporter, who isn't going to steal MY light. This is a chance for you to spread your wings and get out of the large shadow of you dear daddy that you love so much, and become a big boy. I expect you at Potter Manor by noon tomorrow. If your not there then certain pictures of a certain blond as a certain ferret will end up in the next Daily Prophet.

With Love,

Nakisha"

Draco Malfoy started at his father with disbelief as Lucius read the plain white letter that had just arrived with a large black owl with a pink bow clipped on its head. Glancing up from the letter Lucius mouthed the word ferret at his son with an sophisticatedly arched eyebrow raised.

"I don't want to talk about it." A grumbling Draco replied. Reaching out a long arm, he snatched the letter from his father and reread it for himself. "She can't do that."

"She can." Lucius walked slowly around his desk, in his office, till he stood in front of his annoyed son.

"You can stop her."

"I could." Shock was written over Draco handsome face. He had expect to hear his father say that it was already done.

"I think that his is an excellent chance for you to mingle with the Potter family, find out something that we can used against them. They have to much power; power that I want." Snatching the note back from his son Lucius gestured for Draco to leave. Before saying;

"Go pack and be ready to leave at 10 am tomorrow."

That's the end of chapter two. If you would be so kind to review I would love you forever and ever and ever and ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to all my reviewers; I love you all. So I meant for this chapter to be posted on Thursday night but due to multiple naps, prom dress shopping, and getting lost while cruising I've had to put off writing; basically what I'm saying is that I have the attention span of a fly and I was having problems focusing . So here is the next chapter yay.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Stuck in the Attic

"James, are the walls suppose to move?" Lily's voice floated towards her dozing husband. She stood by the rich wooden door of their bedroom; her eyes where heavy with confusion.

"What?" James's voice was muffled by the pillow he had hugged to his head when his wife had entered the room, and flipped on the over head light.

"The walls," Lily placed an elegant hand on the nearest wall; enhancing her point, "moved. One second I was on my way to the library and the next I was staring at a portrait of your overly depressing cousin Lucille."

"I never liked Lucille. She broke my toy boat." The pillow, still over James head, was the only protection the minister had to his wife's death glare.

"I will speak slow and with little words then and see if I can't get my point through your thick head. The walls of our house are moving around. Now that is not a normal thing, even in the wizarding world." Lily was speaking in a slow deliberate tone; one which was normal reserved for small children. "So, we need to find out what is causing our walls to move. Who should we ask.?" Lily paused and looked over at her husband, watching the dots starting to connect.

"Dumbledore?" The answer was hesitant; James had finally given up his loving pillow to look at his wife.

"Very good. Now get your lazy arse out of bed and floo over to Hogwarts and ask him." Smiling sweetly Lily left her husband in the room to get dress and go talk with the headmaster.

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdh

Outside Potter Manor stood a very annoyed dragon. The manor was large and well kept, it shown with the light of a happy home that held a loving family; and Draco hated. The young Malfoy heir couldn't stand the small flaws he could see all over the grounds, such as the random placement of flowers and a few fallen tree branches scattered on the slightly to high grass, or how the sun seemed to shine brighter then normal over the grounds, putting him at higher risk to burn his lovely pale skin.

Grimacing, Draco took a small step towards the front door, followed by another and another and anther; until he reached the large wooden door. Raising a pale fist towards the door he knock once, and waited. A mere second pasted before the door slammed open and a pair of redheaded brothers glared at the pale boy.

"Malfoy." The peer said in deadpan voices.

"Potters." Draco said; matching the twins fierce glares. "I believe Nakisha is expecting me."

"She's in dad's study." Jackson answered.

"She told us to wait for you here." Leon fished, a lop-sided grin rested on his face as he thought of the pretty reporter.

"And I can see she has the Wonder Twins ensnared by her deadly charm. Lead on then to your...waiting idol." He stepped into the house as he spoke; feeling the twin's glares on his back once more Draco couldn't bring himself to care. He didn't want to be here so he might as well mock Dumbledore's golden boys.

The grouped walked through the house at a brisk speed, the rivals wanting to spend as little time in each other's present as possible. Draco took in the house as they moved through it; wanting to note anything that might interest his father. As much as he loathed the outside of the manor, he found he loved the interior. The house has elegantly put together; each picture hung in the perfect place, all the furniture arranged attractively; all in all the Slytherin prince was shocked, having expect to be trapped in something along the line of an over-done hole in the wall.

"This is dad's study." Leon gestured Draco into the room with a harsh movement full of annoyance. Shooting a smirk at the twins Draco entered the room and found himself staring at his cousin.

"What the hell did you do to your hair?" Draco demanded of Nakisha. Looking up from the from her 'Modern Witch' magazine, Nakisha smiled prettily at her cousin. Standing up slowly she walked over and kissed him on his smooth cheek. The Potter twins looked with jealousy before they turned a fled away; to do more interesting things.

"You don't like it? I thought it would set me apart from the other bottle blonds." Nakisha's voice was smooth and soft as she spoke to her cousin, not even noticing that the twins had come and gone.

"But you're a natural blond." Draco was tugging harshly on a strand of dark brown hair.

"And how would they know that. I mean everyone of those skinny 'blond' sluts I call my co-workers claims to be a 'natural blond'. And don't say your little 'You're a Malfoy and every Malfoy has a blond hair' line because I AM a Fay which the world constantly forgets are now related to the Malfoys." Nakisha was in a rant now, her normally haunting gray eye were alive with a storm.

"Cool it, Naki. I like your hair, I was just shocked. You look beautiful." Draco willed his voice to be soothing as he tried to smooth his cousins ruffled feathers.

"Of coarse I do. Now that we have gotten over that little bump lets get down to business and your little secret stays faraway from the press." Walking back to her spot on a near couch, Nakisha sat herself in a comfortable position and gestured at Draco to follow.

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdh

The wall was like any other wall in the manor; it was a deep maroon color with a glistening golden trim. In the middle hung a still picture of Lady Lara Potter. Lady Lara sat proudly in the picture, her black hair ran down her back and over her shoulders; in places hiding her ice blue eyes. She was enchanting in deep greens and whites, which brought out the dark tan of her skin. A smile sat perfectly on her face as she looked out aimlessly at the world from her frame. The only thing that was different was her right hand was clutching a small hand of a child, a hand that led off the portrait. No one knew who the child was meant to be, Lara never bore any children; many had speculated by no one truly knew.

In front of the portrait stood a quiet Harry, smiling at his great aunt. Behind him the door leading to the library was wide open and the wall to wall shelves could be seen. There was no other doors, no other halls, no windows; Harry was stuck in a ten foot long path with no exit and had been for over an hour, since the wall had moved and shut him in; away from the clicking heels of his mother.

"Meard." There was no reply to Harry's call. He had been calling for over an hour, and nothing. The walls seemed to have thicken to the point that not even the delicate ears of an house elf could pick up sound from with in them. Harry was simply stuck until the house decide to move them back to their normal places

Sliding down a near wall, the pale boy reached over to his left and grabbed a book sprawled on the floor. The title glistened in bright golden letters 'Magic for the Magically challenged'. Harry had no control over his magic. Some days he was no better then a squib( an: Is that how you spell it? I'm to lazy to check right now) and on others the power overwhelmed him to a point where he couldn't leave his own rickety bed. Today was a squib day; and with nothing better to do he decided to ready up on the 'instant fixes' to have a good laugh at the impossible solutions and the sad slide of hand tricks the book suggested using.

Well there you have it chapter three. Its rough and a little ratty at places but hey I got a chapter out. I think that I'm going to revise it when ever I find the chance.


	4. Chapter 4

I meant to post this chapter a lot sooner guys but things have just been working against me. I can tell you it all started with me getting food poisoning while on a choir trip; never order egg-drop soup from Chinese restaurant that you have never heard of. I' m also graduating at the end of the month and I have no drive to do anything. Hopefully I can find motivation to write but if not the next chapter may not be till after the 21 of May. As always I still love all my reviewers and readers. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Stuck in the Attic

"The walls moving is to be expected. Your house has been heavily warded which means many different levels of magic has been applied to your home, and that always causes things to act abnormally; look at the staircases of Hogwarts for example." Dumbledore sipped happily on his tea, watching James pop a lemon dropped into his mouth.

"That makes sense. But why has is never happened before." He asked while grabbing another lemon drops, the little yellow candies were addictive once you started to eat then.

"Now, James, you can't tell me that you haven't been heading somewhere to only find a dead end and you ruled it off as just taking a wrong turn?" There was a healthy sparkle in the headmaster's eyes as he spoke.

"Point taken" James warm laugh filled the air as he thought of the many times that he had found himself lost in his own house. " Well then I'm off, I got to reassure the wife that there is nothing wrong with the house. Thanks."

"Say hi to the twins for me." Dumbledore chuckled as James disappeared into the flames of a nearby fire place. The office was silent for several minutes; while Dumbledore shift some piles of paper around in a careless manor. "Poppy come on in." He yelled eyeing a paper that was written in a strange language, not looking up as the woman stepped through the doorway and into the room; she had been waiting out by the staircase for Mr. Potter to leave.

"How much longer are you going to lie to that family?" The healer sent a soft glare towards the man. "Eventually they are going to find out about the other child."

"Yes but not until I'm ready." The sparkle in Dumbledore's had intense as he sent a smirk at the Poppy.

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

Draco walked evenly down one of the many halls of the manor. He gazed at the screen of the small video camera he held. He had been stuck in the house for several house now, and was quite ready to head back to his own home. Nakisha had explained that she wanted Draco there because the rivalry between the Malfoys and the Potters is legendary and the idea of a known Malfoy co-hosting was due to grab attention. So Draco was given an camera man of his own, Brian-Jo (an: that was suppose to be my name, but sadly I was born a girl. And I was the first girl born on my dad side it several generations, but now there are a bunch of us.), and was sent on their merry way.

A shudder rippled through the young dragon as he thought of the man he was being forced to work with. Brian-Jo was not a horrible person; he just talked a lot, about his dog named Sugarbear. Draco had but up with the rambling for almost an hour before he grabbed a camera for himself and lost the man. He did not want to think about the lecture he would get from his dear cousin when she found he had ditched his 'Partner'.

"Mmmmm mmmmmm" Draco froze as the soft sound of someone one muttering filled the air. He strained his ears; trying to catch another echo of whatever was in front of him. Stepping closer to the sound Draco found himself standing in front of a wall.

"Oh wonderful, the walls talk here." Draco muttered as he placed a sharp kick on the structure. Turning around, having decided he was done filming for the day, he froze when a screech filled the area. "What the...?" The wall that he had just kick was vanishing, sliding into the wall on it's right. Within in minutes the wall was no longer there and a new section of hall was revealed.

"Finally." A soft voice drew Draco attention away from the vanished wall. Sitting on the floor was a small boy with dark hair and bright green eyes; eyes that matched the twin's.

"Who the hell are you?" Draco spoke as he started at the stranger. There was no answer for several minutes as the boy looked over Draco, examining every feature, every detail. Finally he spoke, his voice barely there, floating on the air lightly;

"No one."

"What do you mean, 'no one'?" Draco asked only to watch the figure that had been sitting in front of him vanish. Draco stared at the place for several minutes; not believing what had just happened. "Looks like Nakisha might have a bigger story here."

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhhdhdhd

"It's stronger, now" Leon looked straight into his brother's eyes. The pair was sitting in the basement of the great house; in a room hidden by many over lying antics that their parents did not have the heart to get rid of.

"The balance is fading." Jackson looked over to a far wall; a wall that held the single remaining accurate family tree. Standing slowly Jackson walked over and ran is finger down the many branches until he reached is own name. He let his finger move to the right till is landed on Leon's then again till it landed on the spot that was empty; the spot where a name had been removed.

"Do you think there really is another one of us; that we aren't true twins." Leon looked over at Jackson as he spoke.

"There is another. He is what balances us; his dark to our light."

"Then that means he has to be more powerful then either of us."

"Yes it does." Jackson moved back to his brother and just stared; neither said a word. Only wonder why, if they had another bother or sister, were they hidden.

There's another chapter for you all. Hope you liked it. Review if you would; I love imput.


End file.
